dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enutrof
Dopple?? We need updates on this At Lvl 33 it asks me for bronze to fight the dopple which i assume will be a lvl 40 like the other classes All I can say is that the first dople lvl 20 is easy. it uses shovel throwing and his bag. also uses reducing key at start Rocks den was nerfed a while ago. Attacking turns you visible. Well, all i can say is that after my dopple casted rocks den, i havent seen him, but i still died. Overpowered? A little while ago, I saw a post (or dozen!) saying that Enutrof is an overpowered class. I know someone who is an Enutrof; who, in my and their opinion, does low/average damage and gets low exp. That is in comparison with other classes that I have seen. Also, I have seen other Enutrofs about his level, quite alot actually. Most train on roughly the same things, have similar (visible) equipment, and do about the same damage. So, even though I am not an Enu, are Enutrofs really overpowerd? ~Meow-Moew :I have an enutrof. They are not overpowered. If someone of any other class at lvl 100 fought a lvl 100 enutrof with generally similar gear and had any idea what they were doing they would be about equal to the enutrof. Considering all classes have their strengths and weaknesses, you must know how to pvp well if you expect to win against other players in PvP. - MrMunchie who said i forgot? Why so many builds that are useless or exactly the same as each other? There are like 15 enutrof builds that all say exactly the same thing. lvl fortune, coins. ghotsly shovel blah blah blah lvl 72 get ares blah blah blah leech until lvl 26 cause enus suck under that lvl blah blah blah... really stupid. : Because the main build fails in information, also people have an idea that creating a guide its more cool than improving the actual one--Cizagna (Talk) 20:30, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::I guess there will be a time when we will set up brainstorming, housekeeping (reorganizing, merging...) and voting sessions for class builds, but we have other priorities for now. Everyone can have their own idea, whether others find them good or bad. For the moment, my personal policy is to forbid deletions of other wikians' builds, but you can drop your comments on the talk page. I understand your frustration, though, because it's sometimes getting chaotic. --Lirielle 21:47, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Why does this page say that mound is a very useful spell? Even shovel throwing does way more damage, and we all know how useful shovel throwing is. Excuse that expression, but said description is more ass-licking than a helpful description. This spell sure isn't *that* incredibly bad if you can hit 5 targets every times, but considering that this doens't happen too much and considering how many strenght based enus there are this spell is certainly wasted. Obviously a question written from one of the countless sheep that believes that a class must be 1 stat based. For those that choose to balance Strength and Chance you will discover that Mound is a very useful and powerful AoE spell; especially good whilst farming for resources. So next time you are about to pre-juge someone, step back and consider why it has been posted as such. In addition you can now sometimes hit a target which is hiding behind eg. a Tree. --82.29.85.191 20:22, 13 February 2007 (UTC) So you're actually saying that this spell should be used for hybrid builds. If the spell is useless for strength based characters, how should it be good for hybrid characters? It's common sense that 1-stat based characters do more damage with one-elemented attacks than hybrids do, there's no reason to call people sheep because of that. Also, enus were always able to hit targets that hid by using shovel kiss. Further, you are saying that Mound is powerful. So why is Shovel Throwing (which is much more powerful) so rarely used, then? Because it is too powerful or what? On a side note, i'm an enu past lvl 100 myself and i've already tested this spell inside-out, so you can barely call it prejustice. Of course there's no way you could've known that, but especially the fact that you didn't know it makes it absolutely ridiculous that you write something like that. That way you assume that i'm an idiot who doesn't know what i'm saying, which is certainly a good way to ruin your reputation as a serious person. The next time you write such mocking, impudent and impish comments, take your time to check what you've written and you might sound a bit less like someone who does not have any clue at all. -- Where have you read, 'its useless for strength-based characters' I never said that, for a pure str build this would surely prove to be an excellent spell. I don't class an Enu (like my own) with balanced str and cha 'a Hybrid build' as for example, most of the enu's shovels are neutral and/or water based as can be seen clearly by the Shovels table on here. A hybrid enu to me would be something out of the ordinary, foreinstance an intel enu. Putting all that aside, at the moment I have Mound at lvl 4, current experience shows me I can hit monsters (0% resist to earth) in a range 40-80. At top lvl 6 the spell can be cast twice in a turn so in a best case scenario you could hit 5 opponents/monsters 80-160 (+more from the damage increases at lvl 5 and 6) so a wide range 100-200. Now I think that is fair damage when compared to SoJ and Coins, both single target spells. At lvl 6 you could probably destroy a complete gob mob in 2 turns, sometimes even in 1 turn. In perc fights/group pvp being able to do at most 200 damage to the opposing team would surely be a great asset to the enu arsenal. As to the insults, you started it by stating 'ass-licking', so to call you a sheep is mild in comparison. End of insults. I know how to build an enu thank you very much and that is not to make him fight in only one element. Like fighting on Pandala Island most of the flora and fauna have high or 100% resist to water, so having a neutral/earth based weapon in my arsenal is a great asset. That fact that you said 'shovel throwing does way more damage' shows you haven't researched the damage pages on both spell pages, plus Mound is AoE. --82.29.85.191 22:34, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Actually, exactly that what your enu is (having two or more stats balanced) is what people call a hybrid build. Strictly calling your enu not a hybrid just to negate an argument is actually a very rude step. Nobody ever said that hybrids have to be something special, seeing as 'normal' builds like chance/agi ecas or str/agi srams are also considered as hybrids. Besides that, people i talked to did always call str/chance enus hybrids. All of them. Except you. Further you are telling how high you hit with Mound. Now while you're at it i'd also like to see how high you hit with shovel throwing at the same level. How useful the area of effect actually is is a point that people can really break their heads on. Using hammers and staffs myself, i can tell you that monsters and players don't sit together in clusters as much as you'd like. Under normal circumstances you'll rarely ever hit 4 or more monters with the spell, even 3 should be fairly uncommon. Also, you're talking about that Mound is good because of it being an earth-elemented spell (like how useful it is to have an earth based weapon in your arsenal). You're forgetting about Shovel Throwing, which does much more damage than mound and has the exactly same element (yes, shovel throwing does more damage, i took a look, i'm not as stupid as you seem to assume). On a little side note, i'd like to point out that my enu is a pure chance based enu and still does a base of over 200 fire damage per turn. With level one leek pie. Also, it does about as 50-60 damage with lvl 1 mound, and about the same with lvl 1 Prime of Life. Note that i'm not using any equips just to boost any of them and all of these were against 0% resistance and not buffed. This is just to show you that hybrid builds aren't necessary for being good at using spells of different elements. I did a lot of fighting on Pandala myself and i noticed that only few monsters with high water resistances as you are calling it and that even those monsters are pretty easy to beat with leek pie, etc. Concerning the insults, i excused me for the expression even before i wrote it, so the livestock part was completely misplaced. Can someone try something with mound? Im getting fairly fed up with the fact that I have no decent AOE spell, and I dont wish to convert to a strength enu. So, are there any enutrofs who have scrolled strength to 101 and have mound at level 5? I wish to see just how much damage it deals. if its worth it I might scroll strength a get mound to level 5 :Have a look at http://www.geocities.com/dofuscalc/index.htm I'd say much easier than waiting for a fully scrolled str Enu to come along. Perosnally AoE isn't an amazing thing to have. If you really wanted a small AoE I'd suggets a hammer such as Tortoi Hammer. - Agreed. While it can be frustrating not having an AoE spell, that really does come with the territory when you choose to play an Enu. Mass carnage isn't the Enu's strength, nor his role in battle. One of the things that you'll notice about dofus is that ALL of the classes are limited. This isn't because of some horrific failure on Ankama's part, but because each of the classes is relatively specialized. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that the Enu is probably the closest thing dofus has to a 'Jack of all Trades', in that we have spells that do reasonable damage across several elemental types, we can unbewitch, MP rape, AP rape, and are pretty handy in close-combat also, particularly at higher levels. Compare this with classes like the Eniripsa, which is almost entirely specialized, and is useful for healing, and often very little else (although they too, at higher levels, can deal decent damage with certain weapons equipped). Simiarly, Iops are great in close-combat, and can deal massive amounts of damage, but are extremely limited in that they are a pure combat class, really. So ultimately, my advice to you is to move on from the fact that you have no AoE. Other classes don't receive a PP bonus, and often don't have the variation in spells that we do. Enjoy the pluses of the class, and make the most of them! - Grumbledore. --Awen24 13:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) str enus I was just wondering there are so little attacks for strength enus, what other spells would be a good idea to level? Coins Throwing is an amazing ranged spell to have whether or not you're chance to soften the opponents up until they can come close enough for you to Shovel Throw / Mound / CC. Living Bag, Acceleration, and Reducing Key are the spells to use to get closer to the opponent. I spare the use of Clumsiness at lower levels since Wisdom gear can get in the way of actual attacks. That said, if you plan to scroll Wisdom, Clumsiness and Mass Clumsiness can be very beneficial, though a nice critical on a SoJ could do the same job with the same + critical you should be using for Shovel Throwing. So on, with THAT SAID, Greed and Pandora's Box are the buffs of the trade, being careful of course of the buffed opponent, alongside the Weapon Spell of your choice (Shovel and Hammer are the prime ones since you get a class bonus, but don't let that get in the way of the 3 AP Daggers' appeal). Living Shovel is a nice nuisance is you need to get out of the way and who doesn't like the extra swagger of the Living Box? (talk) 05:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Wisdom build Is there a reason wisdom isn't even mentioned as a build? At best it could offer limited support - An enu who wants to be effective in combat will pick an element, even if they spend every single point on wisdom, and choose their gear to give them reasonable stats in it. The Int guide (that I mostly wrote) does exactly that, and the enutrof I have that it's based around (L18X) has not yet scrolled int and gets all her int from gear - she's surprisingly strong. The Wis Enu thus is more an alternate approach to other builds than a build in its own. --Pgunn (talk) 22:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Agree with the first part, however, an enutrof that points all points into wisdom and uses equipment for enough strength, int, or chance to deal decent damage, in my opinion, differs enough from a pure chance/int/strength enu to warrant it's own build page.Beet of Doom (talk) 06:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ? some unregistered user deleted all the spells , is this vandalism or ... ? Argony (talk) 10:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it was. Galrauch (talk) 10:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC)